Elfish Intentions
by rockisrocken
Summary: Hermione is on a rampage for SPEW, but in doing this, will she get feelings for a fellow elf- Dobby?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Don't sue me- I'm male, middle class and white. Well, actually I'm not, I'm just ripping of that song that was ripping off celebrities a few years ago... riight.

A/N:

Howdy, this is my first fan fic, so be patient and kind! D Anyway, I thought of this pairing- Hermione/Dobby and thought I'd give it a try. Oh, and it's also set at OotP time.

Chapter One: The Disgruntled Night

Hermione cursed herself and tryed to get back to sleep by counting from 10-1 in a soft voice. It didn't work. _God Hermione! _she thought, _You've got the OWLs coming up and you can't even get some sleep!_ After tossing over for the billionth time, she finally gave up, picked up her wand from her bedside cupboard, whispered _lumus, _which dispersed a circle of light around her wand, collected her book- 'The History of Pixie Land Rights' for some late night - or should she say-early morning studying and headed down the stairs to the common room, where she settled herself on the red leather lounge chair next to the fire.

She turned to 'Chapter 19: Pixies and Periwinkles- The Fight Over Sydney Harbour.'

_Pixies and Periwinkles have a long history of fighting for land rights, they both struggle against the fact that they are both the same size and are similar looking. Many unknowing Wizards and Witchesin 864A.D. came across this war for Land Rights in Sydney Harbour, where they were put into perilous immortal by looking at these kindrid creatures fighting. Why were they put into such timeless sleep? Many ask, but the answer is so hard to believe that many Witches and Wizards do not believe the evidence given by the Ministry of Magic head- Mackabee Monk..._

_"These innocent people were put into Timeless Sleep because, as in decree 465, Order of Merlin, the Pixies and Periwinkles had an enchantment that was well beyond what any strong wizards powers could produce, it was a..."_

"Hermione Granger, Miss." A voice squeeked in Hermiones ear, startling her, making her close her book with a large bang.

She looked up and saw two of the largest, pale green eyes looking out at her. "Dobby! Wha-," she started, but then stopped as she seen Dobby's head, covered in what she estimated eleven of her own knitted hats and about 4 layers of socks on his feet. "Dobby," she said laughing, "What are you doing wearing all that?!" she said, swooping her handsacross Dobby, gesturing to Dobbyschosen attire.

"Well," Dobby said, moving his head closer to hers, as if telling her a secret, "Someone has been leaving out all these," he said, pointing to his hats and socks, "Beautiful clothes, brightly coloured things-" he said, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Yes, I know about them being left out," she said impatiently, "but why are you_ wearing_ them all? Why aren't the others wearing them?"

"Well, Dobby is wearing them because they are so colourful!" he said, throwing his hands up in glee, "Dobby cannot only wear one at a time, because Dobby feels sad that he can't be _extra _bright. I've got many more where I sleep, and... and... Winky has some too." he said to Hermione's smiling face, "But she never wears them, never. She has already been freed, and she almost had a... nervous breakdown." he said, lowering his voice so soft that she could almost not hear it over the fire. "She says it's shameful," he spat out, as if venomous, "To be given clothes, but Dobby knows better, Dobby knows he is getting paid and he is free to wear clothes if he wants to without being freed."

"Good on you Dobby!" Hermione said, a proud grin plastered across her face, "Do any of the other elf's wear the clothes?"

"Well... not really, you see, not at all, the other elf's, the other elf's are... insulted at it. They don't want to be freed. They want to work and stay."

"Oh," Hermione thought angrily, _why don't they see the truth? Why don't they see what a better like they can have if they get freed, or still work but get a decent wage to pay for things. To have a little bit of luxury? _"Well, what else can I do? What if I leave out food or something?"

"No, a house elf can make their own food."

"Well, isn't their any other clothes I could make them?"

"Dobby does not know Miss. Dobby is stumped."

Hermione pondered on this thought, then was suddenly hit with a thought. _"Oven mitts! _Dobby! Oven Mitts! Surely they would take them, I mean, they'd be useful."

_Even though they are against everything I believe in..._

Dobby scratched his long, carrot shaped nose in consideration and agreed, "Why yes Miss, Dobby thinks they might agree."

"Oh Dobby, I'm excited!" she said, leaning down to give the House-elf a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

A/N: This is just the start my friends. One thing might lead to another, gives evil cackle Ah, Dobby and Hermione. Who would have thought!


End file.
